Patients admitted to this protocol carry the diagnosis of osteosarcoma or soft tissue sarcoma, for which they receive one of the following amputations: forequarter, shoulder disarticulation, above elbow, above knee or below knee amputation; also hemipelvectomy and hip disarticulation. This prospective study is designed to detect differences in the incidence of post amputation pain and sensation and neuroma formation as complications among patients who have their peripheral nerves transected at the time of amputation in one of three randomized ways. Pain assessment is made throughout the study. Also venous serum endorphin levels are determined pre, peri and post operatively, and are being related to both the surgical stress and the anesthetic techniques. The anesthetic technique involves the use of mainly halogenated agents and excludes the use of narcotics.